


Don't Wake Nico

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi wants to have sex with Maki. That's not unusual. But do they have to do it in front of a sleeping Nico? Yes. Apparently so. (This is a sequel to both The Thrill of the Chance and Collar Me Surprised. The third and likely final entry in the 'Nozomi Fucking Maki all over the place' saga.)





	Don't Wake Nico

Usually Nozomi was a master at picking the perfect movie that everyone could enjoy. It seemed that she was slipping, though. The movie she had chosen was a pretty boring romance flick, and both Umi and Rin had ducked out a mere twenty minutes into it. Rin had grown way too bored and restless to keep watching, while Umi was still embarrassed to see people kiss, even in fiction. She really was the same prude that Nozomi had known in high school.

This just left Nozomi, Nico, and Maki watching the film, with Nico lounging on one couch, and Maki sitting on Nozomi's lap on the other. Both Nico and Maki had become disinterested in the movie as well, seeing as how Maki was spending more time cuddling with Nozomi and mumbling about the boring cliches. As for Nico, she didn't even last until the halfway mark when she conked out, dozing off on her couch.

"Hey Maki, is Nico asleep?" They both looked over at her, with her eyes closed and light snores hitting their ears. Yup, sure seemed like it. Maki nodded in response, which brought a big grin to Nozomi's face. "Just as planned."

"What? What plan- H-Hey!" Maki began to blush as Nozomi reached around and groped her chest, giving it a nice squeeze that drew a strangled moan from her lips. "Wh-What are you doing, Nozomi?! Nico's right there!" Her words came out in a harried whisper, glancing over at Nico again to make sure she hadn't been woken up.

"That's the whole point, silly." Smirking, Nozomi dropped her hands, but it was only so she could snake them up Maki's shirt and get a bit more up close and personal. "Isn't it exciting to have her sleeping over there, knowing she could wake up at any time?" She went back to groping Maki, pulling her bra down below her breasts. Day five was going to end up just as risky as the other days, wasn't it?

"I-I mean..." Maki bit her lip, not wanting to admit that maybe it was a bit exciting, just as Nozomi said. That would make her sound really perverted. Though hanging onto her dignity may have flown out the window after she had been collared on the beach. "The other girls are in the house too..."

"Even better." Nozomi laughed softly, leaning in and nibbling on Maki's left ear. That was guaranteed to get a moan out of her, and she was not disappointed. "Besides, Eli, Kotori, and Honoka are out right now, and you know Umi and Rin won't dare come back in here until the movie's over."

"A-And Hanayo?"

"That'd be pretty hot if she watched us." Nozomi giggled when Maki slapped her arm, pouting up at her. That pout didn't last long, though, as it changed into a mixture of pain and pleasure when Nozomi pinched her nipples. She whispered softly into Maki's ear, "How turned on is this making you right now?" Maki's face turned a beautiful shade of red, and she looked as if she was going to refuse to respond. Admittedly, that wouldn't have surprised Nozomi.

"I-I... You..." Her blush intensified as she looked down at the floor. "Y-You're making me really wet... M-Mistress." Ooh, now this was a nice change. Licking her lips, Nozomi removed her hands from under Maki's shirt and gently pushed on her back. "Nozomi?"

"Take off your pants, Maki. I want better access to you." Grinning at the continuation of Maki's blush, she grabbed her own shirt and teasingly lifted it up. "If you do, I've got a treat for you. Two treats, in fact." She knew that would do the trick. Maki couldn't resist the allure of a pair of big tits.

Just as she predicted, Maki grumbled but complied, undoing her jeans and shimmying them down her legs. She stepped out of them and returned to Nozomi's lap, crawling up her body in order to capture her lips in a deep, needy kiss. Obviously the teasing and their more exposed situation had triggered the horny panther mode that Maki tried so desperately to keep locked up inside. Not like Nozomi was going to complain. She was more than happy to make out with her cute redhead and get a couple good grabs of that sweet tomato booty.

When they broke away from their kiss, Maki was already panting softly, but the fires of desire were definitely burning in her eyes. "W-We'd better finish before the movie, okay?" Nozomi just smiled and nodded, reaching down and starting to rub Maki's crotch with two fingers. Maki moaned, but quickly bit down on her lip to stifle the sound. The last thing she needed was Nico waking up, or someone else hearing her and running in to find out what they were up to.

"Need something to keep you quiet?" Nozomi grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to her neck, smiling as she watched Maki's eyes immediately drop down to her bra-covered chest. Having large breasts was better for hypnotizing people than any pendant. Holding onto her shirt with her chin, she pulled her bra up as well, exposing her breasts completely. Maki was entranced. "Come on, Maki. They're waiting for you."

Maki didn't need to be told twice. She dived down and latched onto Nozomi's right nipple, sucking eagerly on it while she pawed at her other breast. Now it was Nozomi who needed something to muffle her moans, since her breasts were pretty sensitive. Pressing a fist against her lips, she shoved her other hand into Maki's panties, teasingly running two of her fingers up and down Maki's slit before wiggling them into her pussy.

Maki let out several muffled moans into Nozomi's ample chest, bucking instantly against Nozomi's fingers while lashing her tongue against her nipple. She figured that Maki would be distracted with her chest and the fingering, but she was pleasantly surprised when Maki began to make an effort to return the favor. Her slender fingers worked their way into Nozomi's yoga pants, tight and snug around her wide hips. Then they traversed the short distance into her panties, where Nozomi was just as wet as Maki had been.

The movie created a weird soundtrack to their sex session - sexsion, as it were - but it didn't seem like Maki noticed, or if she did, she didn't care. Trying to one-up Nozomi, she inserted three fingers into her pussy and started to pump them in and out, drawing out a low, delicious moan from Nozomi's lips. That was the only soundtrack she really needed. Well, maybe that and some classical music, but any port in a storm, as they say.

They both were thrusting their fingers in and out of each other, wanting to bring each other to climax before the movie ended. Not that they were in any danger of running out of time, but there was added impetus for Maki to make sure they were finished before anyone caught them in the act. She bucked against Nozomi's fingers, desperate to get off and desperate for Nozomi to follow suit.

At least she knew that what she was doing was working. Nozomi had leaned down to press her face against Maki's silky locks, panting heavily as Maki pleasured her on two fronts. She kept up her own assault on Maki's pussy, reaching down to grab a handful of the redhead's ass. Just like a tomato, it was ripe and juicy, and she so wished that she could give it a nice, hard spanking. That would definitely wake up Nico though, and it might cost her the chance to cum until her legs turned to jelly. Probably not worth it.

Maki swapped from Nozomi's right to left nipple, her fingers wiggling inside Nozomi with not a lot of grace. Still, they were certainly effective, and Nozomi's breathing grew noticeably heavier. Maki could even hear her heart beating hard in her chest, and it spurred her on. For a few minutes, it seemed like she was even driving Nozomi closer to orgasm than vice versa. That just wouldn't do. Nozomi was going to have to do something about that.

She reluctantly let go of Maki's ass and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking on it to pull Maki away from her bountiful chest. Maki seemed dazed and miffed at being taken away from her oral fixation, but Nozomi just smiled at her and leaned in close. "Oh Maki, you're so fuckin' hot. You're such a good little sub, aren't you?" Maki whimpered softly, blushing again as her fingering slowed down a bit. Nozomi's didn't, though. She kept up the pace even as she spoke her filthy words against Maki's lips.

"You have no idea how badly I want to spank that juicy ass of yours. Just go to town on it and let everyone come in to see what a naughty little panther you are." Maki stared at Nozomi with wide eyes, gasping softly as she bucked hard against Nozomi's fingers. She couldn't even speak, compelled into silence by Nozomi's dirty talk. "Would you like that, Maki? Having the rest of our friends come in and see how much of a desperate nympho you can be?"

"N-N-No..." There wasn't much conviction in her denial, though, and it even came out as a strained moan. She shoved Nozomi back against the couch and tried to shut her up by kissing her, hungrily attacking her lips as her fingers moved wildly inside of Nozomi. It was clear that she'd become flustered, while Nozomi's fingers were moving with more authority and precision. She guided one of her fingers directly onto Maki's clit, pushing down on it and beginning to rub hard against it. "A-Ah!"

"Mmf, you... you're so bad, Maki." Nozomi panted out, only off Maki's lips for a moment before kissing her again, pushing her breasts against Maki's. "I love it when you're like this. Every day you..." She was again interrupted by a kiss, which she accepted happily. "Every day you surprise me with how wonderful you are."

"Mmmf... You're the... the wonderful one..." Nozomi's tongue pushed against Maki's lips, and she parted them to allow it access. "Wnmfl... Gna..." She tried to wrestle with Nozomi's tongue, but she was easily defeated and had to submit to her Mistress's raw sexual power. "Nzmi! Mmf!" Nozomi pulled back and laughed breathlessly, taking in every inch of Maki's face, contorted in pleasure that was threatening to burst out. "Nozomi, I... I'm gonna... c-cum!"

"You wanna cum, Maki? Right in front of Nico?" Maki glanced over at Nico, worried that she had woken up, but she was still in the same position as before. Her eyes were closed and she was still snoring. Still, Maki just whimpered and refused to answer, though she didn't need to. It was pretty obvious that she did, and she was losing her ability to even finger Nozomi improperly. "Say it, my cutie panther. Tell me what you want."

"I-I wanna cum..." Maki panted out, her body writhing from Nozomi's unyielding rubbing on her clit. "I-In front of Nico... In front of anyone you want..." Hell, at that point Maki would have let Nozomi bend her over the couch and fuck her with one of Rin's ridiculous-looking Bad Dragon dildos. "P-Please, Nozomi! I'm gonna... A-Ah! Nozo... mi!" Desperate to muffle the moans that were rapidly increasing in volume, Maki shoved her face against Nozomi's chest, which wasn't exactly a bad place to be. Then she cried out as she came, her body tensing up as she exploded in a heavenly orgasm.

It was at least as good as the first time she'd ever cum with Nozomi, and it was probably even better than that. She didn't want to admit that it may have been caused by how exposed they were, even more than they had been before. Nor did she want to say out loud that Nozomi's dirty talk had really done a number on her in the best ways possible. Luckily she didn't have to admit any of that right then. All she was going to do was ride out that orgasm until she couldn't see straight.

She waited until her moans subsided before she pulled away from Nozomi's breasts, though she was still panting heavily, worn out from the intense climax. It had been powerful enough that she felt dizzy, and she didn't fight it when she was gently pushed off of Nozomi's lap and laid down on her back. When a weight was lifted from the couch, she turned her head slowly to see that Nozomi had stood up and was in the process of stripping off her pants. "N-No... zomi?"

"I'm really close, Maki," She whispered, pulling down her panties and showing off her pretty pink pussy to her lover. Then she got back on the couch and sat on Maki's face, grinning down. "Be a good girl and finish me off." Maki was absolutely exhausted, but she wasn't going to deny Nozomi. Like the good girl she was, she stuck her tongue out and began to flick it across Nozomi's slit.

Nozomi murred softly, but was soon forced to cover her mouth to stifle her moans when Maki pushed her tongue deep inside. Her tired hands loosely grabbed onto Nozomi's heavy ass as she forced herself to stay focused, pouring all of her remaining strength into feasting on the delicious pussy hovering over her face. Her tongue lashing didn't have much strength in it at first, but when she heard what sounded like something climatic happening in the movie, she knew she needed to pick it up.

She went directly for Nozomi's clit, hoping to get a reaction similar to the one Nozomi had gotten out of her. While she couldn't see what was going on above her, she could definitely hear the sound of muffled moans. Exhausted but determined, she flicked her tongue up and down on Nozomi's clit, continuing even when her tongue felt sore and overused. She wasn't going to stop until they both had achieved orgasm.

Nozomi had been right about being close. Her body tensed hard, and she had to grab onto the couch to keep steady as she came, her juices exploding all over Maki's tongue and face. She was seeing stars from the intensity, and it took all she had to not just fall back on top of Maki and ride out the orgasm like that. Poor Maki didn't deserve to suffocate, unless she was really into that.

When she was finished, she slowly stood back up, lifting herself off of Maki. Then she dropped to her knees and pulled Maki's face towards hers, kissing her deeply and savoring the taste of her own juices on Maki's lips. She was so glad that she'd had the idea to play that lame movie. Truly she was the master of film selection.

"That was... incredible," she breathed out, too exhausted to speak in complete sentences. "You really... are a wonderful nympho."

"Sh-Shut... up..." Maki mumbled, her cheeks reddening. "B-But yeah, that... that was... wow." That was all she could say. It really was 'wow'. Every single thing about Nozomi was 'wow'. "I... I think I need a nap." There was barely any energy left in her, but she made herself stand up and tug on her jeans. Well, she attempted to. She ended up needing Nozomi's help to get them up, and she didn't even bother to button them. "Are you going to come too?"

"Mhm." Nozomi smiled and grabbed her panties, pulling them back on and letting them smack satisfyingly against her ass. "I'm just gonna shut the movie off, 'kay?" Maki nodded and smiled back, sharing one more gentle kiss with Nozomi before shuffling off to the bedroom. As tired as she was, Nozomi was still able to stare after Maki and appreciate her butt in those jeans as she got her pants back on as well.

"You two are the absolute worst." Raising an eyebrow, Nozomi turned around and found Nico propping herself up, eyes narrowed with mild annoyance. "Can't even leave the room like decent people and fuck in your own room. You're as impatient as a kid in a toy store. But it's a sex toy store, and you're not a kid. Ahh, you know what I mean."

"How much did you see, Nicocchi?"

"I woke up right about the time you sat your fat ass down on Maki's face. Definitely didn't need that mental image in my mind."

"Ooh, Nicocchi's a voyeur! Such a pervert." Nozomi giggled and reached under her shirt, which had fluttered down after Maki's orgasm, to re-adjust her bra.

"I'm not gonna take that from the queen of perverts." Nico rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Nozomi. "Get out of here, alright? I'll turn off the movie if I don't have to hear anymore of your sex life."

"Such a saint. You really are one of a kind, Nicocchi." She did end up heading out of the living room, though she first looked over her shoulder and winked at Nico. "If it helps you get off, I'll leave the door unlocked the next time Maki and I get it on."

"That sounds like I'm hearing more of your sex life, Nozomi. Go smother your girlfriend with your back-breaking tits." That got another giggle out of Nozomi, and she blew Nico a kiss before departing for Maki's bedroom. Nico just sighed and stopped the movie before turning off the TV.

"They both have really nice butts, jeez. Where's my womanly body, God?"


End file.
